


Self-Indulgence

by bigCheese



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigCheese/pseuds/bigCheese
Summary: Gladio has Prompto wear lingerie one night. (The title is because this is 100% a self-indulgent thing I wrote. You've been warned.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote because I couldn't get the idea of Prompto wearing lingerie out of my head. 
> 
> It's kinda cheap, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> [IMPORTANT EDIT] A friend of mine drew an amazing piece to go with this, check her tumblr @wgw-art

It was always an undertaking. He had to wait until nightfall, when most the castle slumbered save for the Crownsguard making their night rounds. He had to leave his private quarters – which, admittedly, made things easier, as he didn't have to make his exit subtle each time – and navigate the castle's drafty, tortuous corridors, bathed in shadows, without being seen. The guards wouldn't think twice seeing one of their one walk the halls at one time, but, the repetition of it – seeing the same blond-haired man cross the castle regularly, always under the cover at night – could arouse rumours.

 

Crownsguard agents weren't above gossip, and Prompto simply couldn't allow his particular business to see the light of day.

 

He tiptoed the final steps to his destination, coming upon a closed door. He knocked twice, as lightly as possible – on such nights, the owner of the room kept his ears trained on the door, waiting for the telltale knock. Prompto never had to wait more than a few seconds.

 

Those few seconds trickled by until they formed a minute. Two minutes. Prompto's eyes darted around nervously, and he dared knock again, louder this time. The door remained closed, and he didn't catch a peep coming from the other side. Prompto's hands curled into fists. How could _he_ do this? _He_ 'd been the one who extended the invitation earlier that day; as was the custom. Prompto always came at _his_ summon. How could _he_ not be around to open the door.

 

Swallowing his frustration, as well as a considerable pang of disappointment, Prompto turned on his heels: resigned to return to his room. He couldn't risk idling somewhere so conspicuous: the private quarters of the Crownsguard captain, Gladiolus Amicitia.

 

Wheeling around, and taking a step forward, Prompto crashed into something. His heart nearly jumped out of his throat before he looked up, peering through the darkness and making out the gruff features of the man he sought. Then, Prompto's heart beat erratically for a different reason than the fear of getting caught.

 

Gladio took Prompto by the wrist, tugging him inside.

 

Prompto followed without a fuss. He frowned when the initial surprise of Gladio's sudden arrival passed, and whispered, ''Where were—?''

 

Gladio didn't let him finish; as soon as the door shut, he leaned in to steal a fervent kiss, while his hand pressed against Prompto's back, pulling him close. He deepened the kiss until Prompto slumped in his arms – flushed and weak in the knees.

 

''Where—'' Panting, dazed, Prompto pulled away, and tried to form words. ''—Where were you?''

 

''Sorry. I was getting you something.'' Gladio switched on the light, and held up a small bag with his free hand. ''The idea came to me after I told you to come, and I couldn't get away from the castle until now. Good thing these kinds of places are open day-round.''

 

Prompto blinked, perplexed, staring up at Gladio. '' _These kinds..._?'' His eyes drifted down to the bag.

 

Gladio handed Prompto the bag, moving away to give the shorter man some space. Prompto reached tentatively in the bag, halfway pulling out something pink and soft to the touch. A lingerie set.

 

Prompto looked up at Gladio; blinking, a blush crawling over his features. His mouth opened to form a silent question, to which Gladio smiled patiently, and answered: ''Try it on. I want you to wear this tonight.''

 

With a shrug, Gladiolus added, ''If you don't want to, that's fine. I'll take you back to your room.''

 

Prompto's eyes had returned to eyeing the outfit; but, he looked up sharply at Gladio's words. _This or nothing,_ they meant. A lump formed in Prompto's throat almost instantly at the thought of Gladio sending him back to his room – after kissing him like that, after holding him tightly in his arms like that. Leaving him aching for more. Feebly, Prompto asked: ''What if...it doesn't fit?''

 

Catching the quiver in Prompto's voice, Gladio returned to his side and pulling him close, planting a reassuring kiss on the blond's forehead. ''That would be my fault, so, don't worry about it. I just want you to try it on for me.''

 

Prompto's hand came up to clutch at Gladio's arm, while he nodded against Gladio's chest. As he pulled away, he said, ''I'll try it...''

 

He disappeared into the adjacent bathroom, closing the door behind him. It was unnecessary to do this part in private: Gladio had seen him undress time and again, and he'd see the outfit soon enough, yet Prompto couldn't help it. He needed that little bit of privacy to muster up his courage. He fished out the outfit, finding a pair of thigh-highs below it in the bag. Heat rushed to his face; he'd known that Gladio had been a womanizer before, and so, surely, the man had a taste for these things. Nevertheless, Prompto never would have expected to find himself in one of the frilly, skimpy outfits.

 

 _He wants to see me...in this?_ Prompto held up the paper-thin ensemble: a frilly waistband that – he assumed – was meant to hold the top in place above the chest, tied to see-through material that opened in the middle, and a pair of panties. Light pink and glittery, with the white thigh-high socks.

 

Prompto would never live this down.

 

Gladio whistled as Prompto stepped out of the bathroom – eyes downcast, with red up to his ears. Closing the distance between them, Gladio took Prompto's hand, bringing it up to kiss Prompto's wrist, on the MT barcode marring his skin. The gesture made Prompto's breath hitch in his throat.

 

''You look amazing...,'' Gladio whispered, his voice a low rumble.

 

Prompto took the compliment without a word. Looking up at Gladio, he said: ''I did what you wanted, so...'' His whole body trembled with want, with need. He could bear the humiliation of wearing that ridiculous outfit if Gladio just _touched_ him and made him forget everything else.

 

Gladio welcomed his lover's pleas with an indulgent chuckle. ''I'll hold up my end of the bargain, yeah...C'mere.''

 

Leading Prompto by the hand, Gladio went to sit at the foot of the bed where he gathered Prompto on his lap. Prompto had only to bend his head slightly to meet Gladio's lips; Gladio dug his fingers in Prompto's tigh in the heat of the moment.

 

As the kiss deepened, their rhythm lulled to a slow; Gladio took his time drinking in the sight of Prompto's flushed body reacting to every teasing, little touch. Minutes of this had Prompto shuddering and sighing against Gladio's body, and he begged, ''sstop teasing...Go in...''

 

Showing no sign of having heard, Gladio slowly kissed his way up Prompto's arm, to his shoulder. Only then did he pull away, tugging on the ribbon of Prompto's choker. ''Eager, aren't you?''

 

Red rising to his cheeks, Prompto looked away, lips trembling. ''I'm wearing this a-after all...and you said—''

 

''I said I wanted you to wear it, and that I'd take you back to your room if you didn't. I didn't promise anything else,'' Gladio pointed out with a small smile.

 

Prompto's eyes snapped back to Gladio, wide and dismayed. Suddenly he felt foolish and exposed – his eyes prickled as he argued: ''But you...''

 

Gladio interrupted him with a deep laugh, wrapping his arms around Prompto and pulling him along, towards the head of the bed. Gladio reclined himself slightly on the headboard, looking up at Prompto, who now straddled him at the hips. ''This way, I get the enjoy the view properly...'' Gladio tilted his head to the nightstand. ''Lube's in the bottom drawer. Think you can prepare yourself?''

 

Gladio smiled as he watched Prompto's expression change. All the teasing had made Prompto cautious, and he hesitated before reaching in the drawer. Gladio rubbed circles on Prompto's thigh to encourage him; eventually, Prompto lifted his hips, and began to spread himself open. The red returned to his cheeks as Gladio's sweet words urged him along.

 

As he finished, Prompto raised his eyes to look at Gladio. Through his laboured breathing, he managed: ''Nno more... teasing...right? You're gonna—''

 

''I'm done,'' Gladio complied readily. He was hard from touching himself while he watched Prompto's display. He took Prompto's hand, kissing it as he looked at Prompto through hooded eyes. ''You did so good...Here, stay like that.''

 

Gladio held Prompto by the hips, and lowered him onto his cock. A moan stuck halfway in Prompto's throat, and he shut his eyes as Gladio pushed all the way in.

 

It wasn’t long until gratifying sounds poured out of Prompto's mouth as Gladio rocked into him, and moved his hand to wrap around Prompto's dripping erection. The bed creaked and the sheets bunched up beneath Gladio's body, coming undone at the sides of the mattress. Prompto clenched around Gladio's dick, and a broken moan emerged from his throat.

 

''That's it...,'' Gladio goaded. ''You're doing so good—you look so fucking good in that thing...''

 

Eyes half-closed with bliss, Prompto's head dropped backwards and he cried out, nails clawing at Gladio's thighs. ''Gla—ah—!'' Gladio quickened his thrusts, driving Prompto to gasps and moans and incoherent babbling until he came into Gladio's hand. Gladio was quick to follow, releasing in Prompto's ass with a strangled moan.

 

Prompto's palm flattened against Gladio's taut stomach for support, and he remained like that for a moment, his breathing erratic, and his glazed eyes fixed towards the headboard. Both of them waited, high on sex, for what seemed like forever. Then, Gladio blinked back to reality, and pulled out; his cum dripped down Prompto's legs to the bed sheets.

 

''Prompto, hey...,'' Gladio gently brought the blond's hand to his lips, kissing his fingers one by one, and peering up at him. ''You alright, beautiful?''

 

After a moment, Prompto's head bobbed up and down, his body still trembling. Gladio reached up, brushing the hair from Prompto's face. ''Come on,'' he said. ''How about you try lying down?''

 

''Mn...,'' Prompto finally managed. ''...Wanna shower...and get this stupid thing off...''

 

Gladio laughed even as he protested: ''Aw, but you look so cute in it. C'mon, let's just sleep.''

 

Prompto frowned at him until Gladio caved; he gathered Prompto in his arms and carrying him to the bathroom. ''Alright, alright...You let me have my fun tonight, so I'll be fair.''

 

Prompto huddled against Gladio's chest, closing his eyes.

 

''Hey, don't fall asleep now.'' Gladio backed into the door to the bathroom, pushing it open without jostling the small figure in his arms.

 

''I'm not...,'' Prompto mumbled.

 

''Time to get up and take that off if you wanna get in the shower.''

 

''...You do it.''

 

''Hey, now...''

 


End file.
